parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lord of the Amulets
Equestria is changed: I feel it in the magic, I feel it in the earth, I feel it in the sky, Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it. It began with the forging of the Great Amulets. Three were given to the Unicorns, magical, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Earth Ponies, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And Nine, nine amulets were gifted to the race of Pegasus who, above all else, desire power. For within these amulets was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived for another amulet was made. In the land of the Crystal Empire, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark King Sombra forged in secret a Master Amulet to control all others. and into this Amulet he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life, the Alicorn Amulet, One Amulet to rule them all But there were some...who resisted. A last alliance of the three types of ponies marched against the armies of Changelings. On the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Equestria. Victory was near, but the power of the Amulet could not be undone. It was in this moment. when all hope had faded, that Celestia and Luna, daughters of the queen, took up they parent's swords. King Sombra, the enemy of the Free Ponies of Equestria, was defeated The Amulet passed to Luna...who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of ponies are easily corrupted. And the Alicorn Amulet has a will of its own. It betrayed Nightmare Moon to her death. And some things that should not have been forgotten...were lost. History became legend...legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years the Amulet passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer! The Amulet came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Rainbow Falls. And there, it consumed her. The Amulet brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave It waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a Shadow in the East...whispers of a nameless fear. And the Alicorn Amulet perceived...its time had now come. It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then the Amulet did not intend, It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable, A pony.... Clover the Clever of Ponyville. For the time will soon come when ponies will shape the fortunes of all. The Fellowship of the Amulet Sixty years later, Clover celebrates her 111th birthday and is visited by her friend Trixie the Grey. Clover reveals he intends to leave Ponyville to stay with the unicorns of Canterlot, and leave his inheritance to his nephew Pipsqueak. Trixie convinces Clover to leave the Alicorn Amulet for Pipsqueak. Concerned about Pip's Amulet, Trixie investigates and discovers it is the Alicorn Amulet. He warns Pipsqueak and says it retains the evil of Sombra’s spirit. Unfortunately Gollum, who has been captured by Sombra's Changelings, reveals Clover might have the Amulet. Trixie catches Apple Bloom, Pip’s friend, overhearing the details of true nature of the Amulet. He forces Apple Bloom to accompany Pipsqueak to Los Pegasus in a plan to keep the Amulet safe. Trixie goes to the Everfree Forest to get advice from Twilight the White, where she learns Sombra has unleashed the Crystal Ponies to retrieve the Amulet. Twilight reveals her allegiance to Sombra, and imprisons Trixie on the roof of the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Castle. On their way to Los Pegasus Pipsqueak and Apple Bloom meet fellow ponies, Scootaloo and SweetieBelle, and evade the pursuing Crystal Ponies. Arriving in Los Pegasus, they learn that Trixie is missing, but a ranger named Strider escorts them to Canterlot. On their way the ponies are ambushed by the Crystal Ponies at the Castle of the Two Sisters, and Pip is stabbed with a morgul blade. The unicorn Sunset Shimmer encounters the group and takes Pip to Canterlot while being pursued by the Crystal Ponies. Pipsqueak is healed by Sunset's teacher, Princess Celestia and wakes to find Trixie present after he escaped Everfree Magic on a Griffon. Celestia holds a council to decide the fate of the Alicorn Amulet and Pipsqueak learns that the Amulet can only be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom. Pip also learns that Strider is Applejack, the descendant of Luna (AKA Nightmare Moon) and the rightful Princess of Cloudsdale. Pip volunteers to take the ring to the Crystal Empire and Trixie, Fluttershy pegasus created by earth ponies, the unicorn Rarity, Rainbow Dash of Cloudsdale, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo all volunteer to accompany him and are named as 'The Fellowship of the Amulet'. Before Pip leaves Clover gives him her sword “Sting” and her Mithril shirt The Fellowship journey over the Neighagra Falls but when Twilight magically blocks their path, Fluttershy takes them to the Earth Ponies Mines of the Foal Montain. However, all of the earth ponies have been slain by Changelins and they hopes their presence will go unnoticed. Gollum is stalks them and they are eventually attacked by Changelings and a Manticore. They escape but are confronted by a Ursa Major. Trixie prevents the Ursa from pursuing them, but in so doing is dragged into a chasm. Applejack leads the Fellowship to the Hollow Shades, home of Lyra and BonBon, where Trixie's passing is mourned. Lyra informs Pipsqueak that only he can complete the quest, and one of the company will try to take Amulet. Meanwhile, Twilight forms an army of Teenage Dragons to hunt and kill the Fellowship but bring the holder of the Amulet, a pony, back to him unharmed. The Fellowship leave the Hollow Shades heading to the Crystal Empire. In the way, Rainbow Dash attempts to take the Amulet from Pipsqueak but Pip escapes and afraid of the corrupting power of the Amulet decides to journey to Mordor alone. The pursuing Dragons catch up to the Fellowship, and a fight begins, in which Rainbow Dash is fatally wounded by the Dragon commander Spike; Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are kidnapped in the belief that they have the Amulet; and Applejack beheads Spike and helps the dying Rainbow Dash find peace. Apple Bloom follows Pipsqueak and persuades him that he must accompany Pip to the Crystal Empire. Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy pursue the Dragons to rescue Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. The Two Castles Pipsqueak and Apple Bloom continue their journey to the Crystal Empire to destroy the Alicorn Amulet by throwing it into Mount Doom. They are attacked in the night by Gollum, former owner of the Amulet, but they capture him. Sympathizing with Gollum for their shared burden, Pip asks Gollum to lead them safely to the Crystal Empire, despite Apple Bloom’s objections. Meanwhile, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy pursue the Dragons who kidnapped their friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. The Dragons are slaughtered by the army of Manehattan, but the two ponies escape into Equalville where they meet Double Diamond, Night Glider, Party Favor and Sugar Belle. Applejack’s group later meet Shining Armor, who have been banished by their princess, Cadence, who is manipulated by a spell that Twilight send her in her bird, Owlicious. Tracking the ponies in Starlight’s Cave, Applejack’s group encounter a Alicorn Trixie who perished after defeat the Ursa Major, but was revived to help save Equestria as Trixie the White. Gollum leads Pipsqueak and Apple Bloom through the Crystal Mountains whilst evading the Crystal Ponies. They reach the Black Gate to the Crystal Empire but Gollum stops them, saying it's too risky and that there is another entrance, finding herself becoming loyal to Pip for his kindness. The trio later is captured by the Rangers of Cloudsdale, led by Soarin, friend of the late Rainbow Dash. When Soarin discovers Pip has the Amulet, he intends on taking him to Cloudsdale, capturing Gollum when Pipsqueak exposes him. Applejack, Trixie, Rarity, and Fluttershy travel to Manehattn, where Trixie releases Cadence from Twilight’s power and Owlicious escapes. Learning Twilight plans on wiping out Manehattan with an army of Dragons, Cadence decides to move his citizens to the protection of Baltimare, but Trixie departs to find the Army led by Cadence's husband Shining Armor. Applejack strikes up a friendship with Cadence’s son, Excalibur, who quickly falls in love with her. In Equalville, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo attend an council but learn Double Diamond and the others will not participate in the war. They convince them otherwise when they show the destruction Twilight has unleashed on the ponies around the Everfree Forest. They storm the Forest and take Twilight captive. The Dragon army arrives at Baltimare, finding a army waiting for them. A great battle follows with Cadence losing hope until Applejack convinces him to ride out and meet them. Trixie and the Shining Armor arrive, turning the tide of the battle and destroying the Dragons. Pipsqueak, Apple Bloom, and Gollum are taken to the fallen Cloud city the Rainbow Factory, but they are attacked by the Crystal Ponies and the Changelings. Apple Bloom informs Soarin of how the Amulet nearly drove Rainbow Dash mad, stunning Soarin. Pip is nearly captured by the Crystal Ponies but Apple Bloom tackles him down a flight of stairs, prompting Pipsqueak to nearly kill her until recognizing her. After the attack ends, Soarin frees the trio and sends them on their way. Gollum, hurt by Pip’s betrayal, decides to reclaim the Amulet by leading Pipsqueak and Apple Bloom to a creature he refers to as “her”, leading them away towards the Crystal Empire. The Return of the Princess Trixie leads Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Princess Cadence to the Everfree Foreste where they reunite with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, who helped Double Diamond and the others destroy Twilight’s forces, Twilight is defeated and killed by Owlicious. Trixie finds a door inside of the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom Castle which is opened by a curious Scootaloo, allowing Sombra to attack the pony’s mind. Trixie deduces Sombra will attack the Pegasus capital, Cloudsdale, riding there with Scootaloo. They meet Spitfire, steward of Cloudsdale, and Rainbow Dash’s trainer. Scootaloo declares her service to Spitfire after Rainbow Dash died protecting her. Meanwhile, Pipsqueak and Apple Bloom are led by Gollum to the Yaket Range where they witness Princess Amore leading an Changeling army to drive Soarin, also trained by Spitfire, and his pegasus from the Rainbow Factory. The three soon begin climbing an enormous stairway in the cliff face that would take them to the Crystal Empire. Having overheard Gollum's plot to regain the Amulet, Applejack keeps a suspicious eye on him. Following Trixie’s instructions, Scootaloo secretly lights distress beacons to signal Cadence to assemble the army for battle while Trixie helps Soarin to reach Cloudsdale. While helping Cadence gather his forces, Applejack is approached by Princess Celestia, who gives her the sword Andúril, Luna's sword Narsil reforged, so he can reclaim his birthright while gaining reinforcements from the Wendigos. Joined by Rarity and Fluttershy, Applejack travels to the Rock Farm, recruiting the Army of Wendigos with the promise to release them from their curse once they fulfil their oath they made to Luna. Spitfire falls into madness when he believes a wounded Soarin is dead from a futile effort to retake the Rainbow Factory, leaving Trixie to command the city defences against the Changeling army under the command of Lord Tirek. But as Tirek's forces eventually force their way into the city, Spitfire tries to kill herself and Soarin on a bonfire. Luckily, Scootaloo alerts Trixie and they save Soarin while Spitfire burn to death as Princess Cadence and the army arrives. Initially having the advantage at the start of the Battle, the army end up being overwhelmed by the Hydra-riding Changelings while Princess Amore mortally wounds Princess Cadence. Though Excalibur, having posed as a adult soldier, slays Princess Amore with Sweetie Belle's help, Cadence dies of his wounds. Applejack arrives with the Army of Wendigos, quickly wiping out the Changelings and winning the battle. Once the battle ends, Applejack allows the Wendigos to pass on as Excalibur and the other wounded are tended to. Later, Applejack and her friends agree to lead a united front to match towards the Black Gate as a distraction so Pipsqueak and Apple Bloom get to Mount Doom. Meanwhile, Gollum manipulates Pipsqueak into leaving Apple Bloom behind before they arrive to the tunnel leading to the Crystal Empire. Gollum then leaves Pip to get killed by the giant Changeling Queen Chrysalis. Though Pip evades Chrysalis, fighting Gollum off while revealing his intentions to destroy the Amulet, the pony is paralyzed by Chrysalis. Though Apple Bloom returns and drives Chrysalis off, she takes Pip's sword Sting and the Amulet for safekeeping, believing him to be dead, before Pip's body is taken by Changelings. Realizing Pippsqueak is alive, Apple Bloom gives chase and rescues Pip, returning the Amulet to him. With Applejack's army holding off Sombra's forces, the ponies go into Crystal Empire are attacked by Gollum after they reach Mount Doom. Briefly evading Gollum, Pipsqueak succumbs to the Alicorn Amulet's power, refusing to destroy it. However, Gollum attacks Pip, biting part of his neck off to reclaim the Amulet in a struggle that sends Gollum falling to his death with the Amulet in hand. As Apple Bloom saves Pipsqueak, the Alicorn Amulet and King Sombra are both destroyed, causing an eruption that consumes the Crystal Empire and wipes out most of the fleeing Changelings. Trixie flies in with Griffons to rescue the ponies, who later reawaken in Canterlot and reunite with the surviving Fellowship members. Applejack is crowned Princess of Cloudsdale and all present at his coronation bowing before Pipsqueak, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. The Ponies return to Ponyville where Apple Bloom marries First Base. Pipsqueak, unable to cope with the traumas of his journey, departs Equestria for the Grey Havens alongside his aunt Clover, Trixie, Celestia and the unicorns, leaving Apple Bloom a Red Book called “The Lord of the Amulets” that details their adventures. Though saddened by Pipsqueak's departure, Apple Bloom regains her joy when greeted home by her family, there and back again. Category:The Lord Of The Rings Spoofs Category:Spongebob1129